p a p y r u s
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [KAISOO ll ONESHOT ll BL] - Benar bukan? Karena setelah ini kita tak akan memiliki apa pun... dan siapa pun...


**standar disclaimer applied.**

* * *

Malam bercahaya.

Dewi malam menebarkan cahayanya yang lembut di atas langit Seoul.

Sunyi.

Hanya terdengar suara desiran angin bergesekan laksana seruling membelai selaput telinga, mengoyak kesunyian. Cahaya dari _duo_ penguasa malam itu menyalakan lentera kenangan yang telah lama padam.

Ada nyala dan sisa puing-puing berserakan di dalam hati.

Satu persatu kenangan bangkit dan menjelma di sela-sela kesunyian.

'Kriett,'

Suara pintu yang dibuka mendadak terdengar di belakangmu.

_"__Hyung__.__.__."_ Sebuah suara merdu diterima indra pendengaranmu, mengalir, dan memecah kesunyian di hatimu.

Namun permata itu masih nyalang.

Menatap rembulan yang makin condong ke barat.

"Kau belum tidur?" Suara lembut sosok yang membuka pintu di belakangmu terdengar bagai nada yang mampu menyentuh hatimu. Seandainya dia tahu. Seandainya suara itu tak berubah menjadi beku.

Tetap seperti dulu, ceria dan hangat dalam sapa.

"… belum."

"Kau harus tidur. Jangan sampai kau besok pingsan."

"Lebih baik aku pingsan… dan acara tidak berjalan sekalian."

"Jangan egois!"

"Kau yang egois!" Kau menoleh dan berdiri. Memandang tajam akan sosok tampan di belakangmu.

Sosok bermata secerah langit musim panas itu terdiam. Menatap nanar pada sosokmu di depannya.

Perlahan, bergerak menuju ke arahmu.

Berdiri di sampingmu.

Memandang kegelapan di luar yang menampilkan opera kesunyian.

Badannya berbalik, berhadapan denganmu yang menatapnya dengan aliran hangat di pipi porselenmu.

"Jangan menangis."

Kau menoleh dan menemukan permata bersinar, bersaing dengan warna keperakan dan kegelapan di sekitarmu.

Mata yang menjebak dengan keindahannya.

"Kai..." lebih seperti bisikan kau mengeja nama pemilik mata yang baru saja memanggilmu.

Terdiam.

Keheningan yang menjadi hal yang luar biasa menyelimuti kalian.

Lama.

Kau menatapnya, dan lagi-lagi kau terjebak dalam lautan pesonanya.

Berpendar.

Menyilaukan.

Angin berdesir di sekelilingmu bak gelombang yang mencoba menghantammu, mengalihkanku dari pesona itu.

Perlahan, tangan berwarna eksotik itu terangkat.

Ragu-ragu, menyentuh pipimu.

Kehangatan yang ditularkan menjalar menembus pipimu.

Bagai terhipnotis kelopak menutup sepasang iris _caramel_-mu.

Senada dengan matamu, hatimu merasa tak ingin dan tak bisa melepas sentuhan itu.

Menunggu...

Tangan itu masih mengalirkan kehangatan di pipimu. Menyelipkan anak rambut yang lancang turun di pipimu.

Masih menunggu.

Di bawah bulan yang keperakan semua terlihat sempurna.

Sempurna, ketika kehangatan yang lebih dari hembusan napas sang laut mendekat.

Menggelitik setiap pori-porimu.

Detak jantung berpacu, bersaing dengan rasa panas yang menjalar di atas porselenmu.

Kau merasakan waktu terhenti...

"..."

"..."

Ketika _matamu_ membuka, kau tersadar.

Laut itu telah menghilang, meninggalkanmu dan kesunyian.

Kosong.

Sial!

Seseorang.

Seseorang bangkit dari puing-puing hatimu.

Turun dari cahaya bulan dan tepat menusuk lubuk hatimu.

Hati yang beku, walau tanpa salju.

Wajah nan sayu.

Menyiratkan duka yang tanpa permisi memasuki hidupmu.

Seandainya.

Seandainya dia tak ada.

Duka dan luka ini tak akan tergenggam di jemarimu.

Terpikul di bahumu.

Seandainya kau punya beribu lebih kekuatan, tak akan ada kesakitan yang menahan napasmu dengan ikatan.

Tak ada.

Tak ada…

Tak ada sosok lain yang akan berdiri di sampingmu.

_**.**__**..**_

_**Aku di sini, menatapmu dari tempatku berdiri.**_

_**Kau tahu, **_**Hyung**_**?**_

_**Aku melihatmu, dari hidupku di dunia entah…**_

_**Padahal…**_

_**Aku di sampingmu, berdiri tak jauh darimu…**_

_**Jangan menangis, **_**Hyung**_**…**_

**.****..**

Tangan itu terangkat, menyentuh porselenmu lembut, menghapus aliran hangat yang mengalir.

Sepasang kelopak menutup, mengunci sepasang _caramel_ di dalamnya.

Menikmati lembut gesekan tangan di atas porselenmu.

Detak jantung berpacu.

Menjalar bersaing dengan rasa panas di atas tubuhmu.

Waktu seakan berhenti.

"Kau harus tidur, Do KyungSoo…"

Permata _caramel_ itu terbuka.

Kosong.

Napas dan sentuhan tangan itu menghilang.

Terbawa sosok yang kini berjalan meninggalkanmu.

"Tunggu!"

Sosok itu terhenti.

"Jangan pergi!"

_Bukan memohon tapi memerintah._

_Bukan mengiba tapi meminta._

"Jangan pergi!"

Sosok itu tak beranjak.

Membiarkanmu menikmati punggungnya yang terbalut _trenhcoat _warna hitam.

"**Jangan pergi, ****Kai****!"**

Jangan pergi.

_Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri di penjara ini dan membusuk bersama malam._

_**...**_

_**Kenapa kau begitu, **_**Hyung****?**

_**Aku mengerti.**_

_**Aku mengerti kau kau tidak mencintainya.**_

_**Akan tetapi, bukan begini, **_**Hyung****…**

**...**

"Jangan pergi!"

Sepasang tanganmu melingkari pinggang sang pemilik kulit eksotik lembut.

Erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan, _Hyung__!"_

"_Aniyo_!"

_**...**_

_Tidak akan kulepaskan._

_Aku takut kau pergi._

_Tak ingin._

_Jangan pergi._

_**...**_

_**Aku melakukan semuanya untukmu, **_**Hyung****.**

_**Ucapkanlah, jika itu mampu kulakukan untukmu.**_

_**Namun bukan ini, **_**Hyung****…**

_**.**__**..**_

_Semuanya?_

_Kembalilah, kumohon, __Kai__…_

_**.**__**..**_

_**Kembali?**_

_**Aku ada di sini, **_**Hyung**_**.**_

_**Ada di dekatmu.**_

_**Jangan siksa hatimu, **_**Hyung**_**.**_

_**Bukankah aku telah merelakanmu untuknya?**_

_**Belum cukupkah itu, **_**Hyung**_**?**_

_**...**_

"Dia akan marah jika melihat hal ini, _Hyung_. Lepaskan. Dan tidurlah!"

_**.**__**..**_

_Untuk apa dia marah?_

_Betapapun aku menginginkanmu._

_B__etapapun sekarang kau mencintaiku._

_Dia tak akan takut kau akan merebutku._

_Aku berjalan di atas kekosongan sekarang._

_Tak lagi bermimpi tentang keabadian._

_Sesuatu bernama dunia menjerat leherku._

_Menjadi dinding yang tak mampu kutembus lagi._

_Tak mampu._

_Cinta ini masih sama besar untukmu, __Kai__._

_Tapi, kekuatanku tak ada._

_A__ku kembali menggenggam bodoh_

_Dan mengecap kepahitan yang manis._

**.****..**

"Sentuh aku, Kai…"

Mata itu terpana.

Berusaha mencerna ucapanmu yang tengah memeluknya.

"Biarkan malam ini… aku menjadi milikmu…"

Pelukanmu mengencang.

"Aku milikmu, Kim JongIn…"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau gila, _Hyung__!"_

Sentakan itu melepas semuanya.

Pelukan terlepas, meninggalkanmu yang terkejut dan mulai menatapnya dengan sungai air mata.

Melihat sosok sayu tanpa cahaya, tatapan mata itu melembut.

Tangannya ingin meraih, memelukmu dalam rengkuhnya.

Akan tetapi…

"_Mian, mianhae, _Chagiya…" hanya ucapan lirih yang bahkan tak mampu dikeluarkan secara sempurna oleh lidahnya.

"Kau pengecut, Kai!"

Ucapanmu yang begitu tiba-tiba terasa menusuknya.

"Aku…"

"Ya. Kau pengecut, Kim JongIn. Kau tahu, aku bahkan tak menginginkan semua ini…"

"…"

"Kau bahkan terlalu pengecut untuk memperjuangkanku…"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, _H__yung__? _Katakan! Akan kulakukan!"

**...**

_Aku sakit, __Kai__!_

_Aku sakit membayangkan hari esok._

_**...**_

"Kau bahkan melakukannya hanya karena tak ingin kusebut pengecut 'kan?"

"Katakanlah! Dan biarkan semua kulakukan!"

Kau tak menjawab.

Kau menyeret langkahmu menjauh dari JongIn.

Mendekat ke arah pintu.

Membiarkan JongIn mengikuti apa yang akan kau lakukan.

'Cklek'

Pintu terkunci dengan bunyi pelan.

"_Hyung_…" desah JongIn tak percaya.

**.****..**

_**Aku bukan orang 'suci', **_**Hyung****.**

_**Tapi ini salah.**_

_**Aku tak bisa membiarkan sesuatu terjadi.**_

_**.**__**..**_

Kau berjalan meninggalkan pintu dan mulai mendekati pemuda itu yang masih menatapmu tak berkedip.

"Lakukan… padaku, Kai."

"_Mwo_—hmfh."

Kau menjatuhkan bibirmu pada pemuda yang seolah terhipnotis dengan pesonamu.

"Aku milikmu."

Kecupan mendesak.

Melumat.

Dan memaksa.

Tangan porselenmu menyusur.

Berhenti di dada JongIn.

Menyusup ke dalam _trenchcoat_ dan menyentuh satu-persatu kancing yang menjadi pengikat kemeja putihnya.

"_Hyung__…"_

Ciuman terlepas.

Turun.

Mengecup lehernya lembut.

Menjilatnya.

Menghisapnya.

Seolah menandai.

"Kau milikku, Kai…"

"_Hyung_…KyungSoo-_hyung...__"_

Kancing mulai terlepas.

Tangan bergerak menggesek merasakan kulit dada sang pria yang kaucintai.

Tak lama…

Tanganmu memilih melepas dadanya dan semakin turun.

Mencari sesuatu yang menjadi kebanggaan sosok tampan di depanmu.

Kau sedikit kesulitan meraihnya.

"_H-hyung_…ahh."

Ketemu.

Sesatu yang kini terggenggam di jemarimu.

Lidah tetap bertugas pada lehernya.

Dan tangan mulai meremas sesuatu di bawahnya.

"_Hyung_..ah..ahh."

Hangat.

Dengus napas mengelitik di antara kalian.

"_Hyung__… ahh."_

"Sebut…"

Remasan semakin cepat.

"Namaku…"

Gigitan di leher begitu memabukkan.

"_Kai_…"

Sesuatu serasa ingin meledak dalam diri pemuda itu.

Sesuatu yang ingin keluar.

Tak bisa ditahan

Sentuhan tanganmu begitu memabukkan.

"KyungSoo…Arghhhh!"

Lepas.

Siksaan itu lepas.

Menghujanimu dengan likuidnya.

Bisikan lebih seperti desahan. Menggelitik telinga pemuda yang kini terbalut keringat itu, lirih.

"Aku milikmu malam ini, Kai…."

_**.**__**..**_

_Tapi ini baru permulaan._

_Karena setelah ini aku akan menjadi milikmu._

_Hanya malam ini, __Kai__._

_Biarlah ragaku menyatu dengan tubuhmu._

_Dan izinkan aku menyebut namamu dalam desahku._

_Biarkanlah._

_Sebelum malam ini berakhir._

_Dan esok kita tak menjadi apa-apa._

_Hanya debu yang ditertawakan matahari di atasnya._

_Biarkanlah…_

_Dan semua itu pun luruh…_

_Menyentuh dinginnya lantai…_

**.****..**

Namun, JongIn memilih diam, dan dengan gerakan cepat menarikmu dalam dekapnya.

Tubuhmu berkhianat begitu saja, tanpa mampu menolak perlakuannya.

Semua berjalan begitu cepat.

JongIn menatap matamu dalam-dalam.

Akal sehatnya seperti tak berfungsi semestinya.

Tapi... JongIn telah menemukan sebentuk pecahan kepingan _puzzle_ terakhir hidupnya.

Perlahan, tangan kokoh itu memelukmu, merengkuh tubuhmu dalam perlindungannya.

Sebuah rasa menjalar dengan begitu cepat dari pelukan JongIn.

Hangat, ketika kaumerasakan tubuhmu mulai berkhianat dengan otakmu.

Merebak, ketika tangan itu menyusup dalam tiap helai rambut_ caramel_-mu.

Kau bersumpah tak ingin lepas. Sungguh.

"_Jeongmal saranghae_, Do KyungSoo," ucap JongIn dengan tenang, lugas.

Dua kali kau mendengar kalimat itu.

Dua kali hatimu mengeras tak bisa menyangkalnya.

Kepingan terakhir itu telah menutup.

Sempurna, ketika kata itu berakhir dengan kecupan yang menyapu bibirmu lembut.

Sejenak kau ragu-ragu melupakan pikiran untuk melawan dan menyerah pada sensasi yang JongIn tawarkan.

Mengalir, dan kau tak bisa menolak.

Seperti mimpi yang telah lama kau nantikan, bukan hanya untuk sebentuk kilasan.

Tapi ini nyata.

Ada tangan kuat yang melingkari lehermu, sosok yang sebenarnya mengecupmu, beradu napas denganmu.

Menggairahkan.

Ciuman itu lambat, lembut, dan hati-hati.

JongIn begitu menyadari setiap detailnya.

Jemarinya yang bergerak-gerak di sela rambutmu, bibirnya yang mempermainkan bibirmu, menjelajah, mendesak, hingga akhirnya kau pun menyerah.

Kau mulai menikmati sensasi ini.

Yang perlahan mengaktifkan sensor tubuhmu.

Namun, sesaat kemudian, wajah itu menjauh, meninggalkan napas yang terengah-engah terbalut gairah.

Kau menunduk, menghindari tatapan sepasang _mata_ yang kini terlihat begitu kokoh dan memesona.

Perlahan pemilik sepasang permata itu menunduk, dan mendaratkan kecupannya pada leher jenjangmu.

Mengecupnya, memberi sensasi yang membuatmu tanpa sadar mengangkat wajah, memberi jalan untuk lidah itu menjelajah.

Seperti terhipnotis, JongIn mengecup setiap senti kulit porselenmu, menghirup aroma dari setiap lubang porimu, mendorong desahan keluar tanpa sadar dari bibirnya.

"Sshhh... _Kai_... shh... _Kai_..."

Suara itu seolah menjadi penyemangat bagi pemuda itu yang segera merubah kecupannya menjadi gigitan kecil dengan tangan yang mulai menjelajah dan berhenti di atas dadamu.

"Kai... sshhh..." Tanpa sadar, tanganmu menekan kepala itu semakin dalam.

Saraf-saraf sensitif tubuhmu menghentak, ingin kebebasan.

Tanpa menghentikan jilatannya pada leher mulusmu yang kini telah berhias bercak-bercak hasil karyanya.

Dengan satu gerakan, lembut namun cepat, JongIn mendorong tubuhmu pada ranjang empuk di belakang kalian.

JongIn menindih tubuhmu yang terus mengerang atas perlakuannya.

Kecupannya menjelajah ke bawah dan berhenti pada tempat yang membuatnya benar-benar bergairah.

Tangannya kanannya mengelus pucuk kepalamu.

Sementara tubuhnya, terus bergerak kasar, memanja bagian tersensitif di tubuhmu.

Gerakannya begitu intens dan memabukkan, mampu memporakporandakan pertahanan yang kaubuat habis-habisan.

Peluh membanjir di atas tubuh polos kalian, bersaing dengan desahan yang menggema.

"Sshhh... ahh... JongIn..." Kauingin terus menyebut nama yang telah membuatmu menikmati surga.

"Tatap aku_, __Hyung_," ucap JongIn tegas.

Kau membuka mata dan melawan gelombang kenikmatan yang JongIn tawarkan mati-matian. _Caramel-_mu menemukan mata yang menatapmu penuh pemujaan.

Perlahan, tanpa aba-aba, ia mempercepat temponya, membuatmu mengerang dan menutup mata lagi.

"Uhh... ahhh."

Kau mengulurkan tangan, dan memeluknya.

Tanganmu itu mencengkram erat bahu yang tengah memanjakanmu, meninggalkan goresan yang mengalirkan darah.

"Sshh... le...ahh.. lebihh...ahh... cepatthh," perintahmu di sela desah.

Kau menikmati sensasi yang JongIn timbulkan.

Perasaan menyenangkan akan kedekatan akibat adanya pria yang begitu intim denganmu.

Ini adalah sensasi terbaik di dunia.

Sensasi terlarang, yang kalian nikmati. Walau dunia mengutuknya.

_**KyungSoo mencintainya. **_

_**Sangat mencintai JongIn-nya.**_

Tanpa sadar JongIn mengerang pelan.

Kau memejamkan mata dan merasakan tekanan yang semakin besar dari tubuh di atasmu.

Mendadak, bayangan dan perasaan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tubuhmu begitu tak tertahankan.

Seluruh tubuhmu bergetar, dan tanpa sadar, kau menjerit, "_Kai_... unngghh."

Puncak kau raih bersama, terambing dalam badai kenikmatan yang melanda.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus melakukan semuanya, Kai…"

_**.**__**..**_

_**Semuanya?**_

_**Apa maksudmu, **_**Hyung**_**?**_

_**Kali ini aku tak mengerti.**_

_**Kau dan aku sudah melakukan semuanya…**_

_**Apa lagi, **_**Hyung**_**?**_

_**.**__**..**_

"Lakukan semuanya…"

Kau mengangsurkan benda yang dari tadi tergeletak di atas meja di samping ranjang tersebut.

Dua buah.

Dua buah potongan besi dan sebuah pisau dapur.

"_H__-Hyung_… A-apa maksudmu?"

"Lakukan saja, Kim JongIn!"

"_Aniyo_… aku tidak ingin menyakitimu!"

"Kau pengecut! Apa kau lebih senang jika aku menjadi miliknya?"

"Aku… aku…"

"Atau kau lebih senang melihatku bersentuhan dengannya di depanmu? Lakukan, Kim JongIn!"

"…."

Mata kalian bertemu.

Dengan tangan salah satu tangan menopang tubuhmu dan tangan JongIn yang lain memegang sesuatu yang berkilau.

"Lakukan…"

_Caramel_ itu menatap _caramel_ lain dengan sorot mata yang tak mampu ditebak.

_Terluka._

_Atau putus asa?_

Perlahan, JongIn memasukkan kembali miliknya.

Memajukannya, memasukimu lebih dalam.

"Ahh~ Lakukan, sekarang!"

JongIn memajukan bendanya dan tangannya.

'Zrat'

'Crat'

"Arghh~"

Likuid merah meluncur ke atas.

Keluar dari telapak tanganmuyang kini bersatu dengan ranjang di bawahmu.

"Lakukan, semuanya… Kai."

'Zrat'

Tangan satunya.

JongIn bergerak semakin liar dengan dirimu tak mampu mengerakkan tanganmu.

Tubuhnya menghentak.

"Teruskan, Kai."

"_H__-Hyung__…"_

"JANGAN PENGECUT, KIM JONGIN! SELESAIKAN SEMUANYA!"

'Cratt'

Kini kulit bahumu tergores memanjang.

Memperlihatkan aliran _liquid_ yang mulai merembes keluar.

'Crat'

Dua goresan melintang di bahu kananmu.

"Ahrggh!"

Sodokan JongIn bersamaan dengan hujaman besi di perutmuKyun.

"La-lakukan. Se-selesaikan… semuanya."

Darah mulai merembes ke atas ranjang yang tertutup seprei putih kusut.

Tubuhmu kini mulai berwarna merah.

Sementara JongIn terus melakukan kegiatannya.

Memasuki dan memanja tubuhmu.

Benda miliknya berpacu semakin dalam.

Mencoba mamasuki liang terdalammu.

"_Kai_… yang terakhir. To-tolong akhirilah…"

JongIn menghentikan gerakannya.

Dan memandang tepat ke matamu.

_Sorot itu._

_Sorot terluka._

_Sorot yang memohon kepadanya._

"Lakukan, Kai!"

'Zratt!'

Satu hujaman pisau tepat menebus dadamu.

Derak tulang rusukmu terdengar mengerikan.

Cairan berbau karat menyembur dan membasahi wajah yang tepat di depan matamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Terima kasih, JongIn."_

Dan matamu menutup.

Menutup kelopaknya.

Untuk selamanya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'Tes'

'Tes'

_Caramel_ di atasmu menjatuhkan air matanya.

Jatuh.

Menetes bersatu dengan tubuh—

—berdarahmu.

Pemuda yang dicintainya.

Pemuda yang—

"KYUNGSOOEEE! _ANIYOOOOO_!"

—ia habisi nyawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul News** 28/01, Do KyungSoo (23) ditemukan tewas secara mengenaskan di kamarnya. Korban adalah calon suami dari putri bungsu pemilik Kim Corp, yaitu Kim MinAh, yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan hari ini. Sampai sekarang belum diketahui motif dari pembunuhan tersebut. Selain itu, putra sulung Kim, Kim JongIn (25) juga diketahui menghilang dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan. Apakah hal ini ada hubungannya? Hingga berita ini diturunkan, pihak kepolisian masih menyelidikinya.│

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Benar, bukan?**

**Karena setelah ini kita tak akan memiliki apa pun…**

**Dan siapa pun…**

* * *

**© cranescort, 2012**


End file.
